Cherry Red: An Enma Ai Fanfic
by Valkyrie Missile
Summary: Mikage Yuzuki has a new and disturbing classmate, who, resembles Enma Ai, but most certainly is not the Jigoku Shoujo. Who is she, and what is her purpose? Rated M just in case. Chapter 13 is up! I'm back! :
1. Immortal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT KNOW HELL GIRL/JIGOKU SHOUJO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS.

Spoilers Alert!: For those who haven't watched the 3rd season!

When people see me, it is as if the devil was walking past. They take a single glance at me, and quickly look away. Terror, I see terror in their eyes, and pain. As if my very existence brought about chaos. They whisper behind my back, and clear the path I walk.

No matter. I was not one who liked to associate and socialize with others.

All the more reason that I became known as Jigoku Shoujo, wherever I went, and even, in this new school I am in.

They say that I am Jigoku Shoujo. I, with my flowing black hair, and my bright reddish brown eyes, they say, I am the bringer of justice, the granter of vengeance. They say that I am her—yet, I myself do not know her. All I know is that they believe me to be her—Jigoku Shoujo.

Who's Jigoku Shoujo, you may ask? Neither do I know. Do you? You may. I myself, personally, do not want to know. Care I about her? No. Should I? No.

They say she can send people to Hell, for revenge, of all reasons.

Truth be told, if the rumors are true, she must not be human. I am, very plainly so. But what is human?

If being human is to hate, to love, to live, and to die, then... I must not be human.

I do not hate, nor love, and I, most certainly, am living... but I have not died.

Of course you haven't died, you might say, that I am way too young to die.

Young? I am not young. I am over four centuries old.

Appalled? I seem like your ordinary thirteen year old, don't I? I do not know why I have lived for so long. I may be condemned to live forever, to watch the pain and suffering, the happiness and love that I myself have and never will be able to experience. Jigoku Shoujo, whoever she may be, may have the answers to my many questions. Or not, if ever at all. I may have a destiny to fulfill, but that, is what, I wonder?

***

I walk to school alone now. Ever since Akie had died, everything changed... Ever since many people have begun using the Hell Correspondence, many people have disappeared... Soon, they themselves will disappear, and end up, most certainly, in Hell...

But, it can be changed, can't it? Revenge is the most awful thing ever. It's a shame-- people let it drive them... Jigoku Shoujo uses it, the powerful and menacing feeling it is...

_Driiing._

My eyes widen, as I enter the school classroom, and see the new girl, my newest classmate.

She stood by the open window, looking out. Her straight black hair flowed behind her, the breeze lightly playing with it. Alone, she was, although I could not blame anybody for not befriending her.

Jigoku Shoujo... yes, that's her.

***

Lonely, I can tell, I shall be lonely. I have been, for four centuries. Loneliness has been a friend, an enemy, an ally, a barrier. It will always accompany me, immortal as I am. If I befriend, or become too attached to someone, I will be pained, knowing that I will still live, and they die...

Just like her. My friend way back... To the time when I didn't know I was immortal. She was wonderful, charming. I wasn't her friend, really, but she fascinated me.

Looking out the window, I noticed an old man trimming bushes of roses.

Red roses. Red like cherries. She loved cherries, that charming, young girl... I wonder, what happened? Did she die the way she should have, peacefully and of old age?

***

I stood there, looking at her, for a long time. I felt frozen, I felt numb.

Jigoku Shoujo in school?

She, at the corner of her eye, looked at me. I was startled, and I moved on to my seat.

The one right behind hers.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

***

I took my seat, the one on the farthest left of the classroom, beside the window. The teacher came in, the bell still ringing, and began class.

'As you all can see, you have a new classmate,' the teacher said, a woman roughly in her thirties or forties, with rich black hair tied in a high ponytail. She had bangs that nearly covered her right eye, and red lips. Noticeably enough, she was beautiful. She looked at me, and gestured.

As I stood up, however, I saw her frown slightly. _Again, she's thinking Jigoku Shoujo..._ I sighed, and stood in front of the classroom. My classmates had to look at me, and I looked back, impassive, emotionless.

'What is your name, dear?' the teacher asked me, her tone, trying to be friendly, but I could feel the worry and confusion behind it. I looked at her in the eyes, and monotonously said, 'Yuri... I am Enzeru Yuri.'

'Yuri-chan, then... Everyone, this is Yuri-chan. I hope you all will be nice to her.'

***

'Oy, Hone Onna. You look worried. Something happen recently?' I asked.

Hone Onna is a companion, family, if you will, as we, Hone Onna, Wanyuudon, and I, have all served the Jigoku Shoujo for quite some time. We had a recently recruited member, Yamawaro, who was invited by the Miss ages ago, but only now decided to join us. Hone Onna, Wanyuudon, and I, and sometimes Yamawaro, investigate the situation of the grudges being sent to the site, and now we are posted in this school, for God knows how long, as most of our clients seem to come from it.

But there was something different today... Hone Onna had her arms folded, and worried, maybe even anguished, expression was on her face.

'What is Ojou thinking?'

I was startled. 'What do you mean?'

'What is she planning to gain by attending this school?'

'What? So you mean she's attending this high school? That's impossible.'

'But she was there! She's in the school, under the name Enzeru Yuri,' Hone Onna protested.

'... What?! But why?!'

'I don't know, that's why I'm worried.'

I could not answer to that. Yet, maybe, we should just let it be. The Miss will know what to do. Or already knows what she's doing...

'It may be best that we not interfere,' I said.

'Wanyuudon might have answers...'

I closed my eyes, wondering, if Wanyuudon would really know what was going on. He usually did, but this time seemed not the case... The Miss didn't usually investigate.

_What is it then, Ojou? What are you planning? What __**are**__ you thinking?_


	2. Cherries

Chapter 2: Cherries

I couldn't help it.

What do you do when Jigoku Shoujo appears in your classroom, is accepted by your teacher as your classmate, and is sitting right in front of you, seemingly not noticing you at all?

What do you do, especially when you've always tried to stop the revenge, the vengeance, the ferrying of people to Hell?

I sighed, and tried to concentrate on my algebra. Looking down on the paper, I realized I had been doing the equation all wrong. Instinctively, I took my eraser, and rubbed it out. What was wrong?

I looked at the girl sitting so calmly in front of me.

The black hair, the emotionless eyes, and the melancholic attitude.

That's what's wrong.

***

I sit here in this chair, bored to tears. For over four centuries, I have studied, mastered, and honed every skill I knew and every lesson I learned. And now I sit here, attending ninth grade all over again.

I must have heard this lecture over a hundred times.

How frustrating it must be.

I was irritated, not because of the lecture, but because I felt someone staring. Intently. Scared, maybe.

Like I was some alien, demon, or whatnot.

I then realized.

Jigoku Shoujo. Whoever's staring thinks...

With that, I could have groaned out loud, breaking the same old silence that would have dragged on for the whole day.

Why me, I ask myself, as I look out the window. Why, oh why, couldn't Jigoku Shoujo have chosen to look like someone else?

I sighed deeply, and earned a look from my teacher. She raised her eyebrow at me, and I stared back.

'Yuri-chan, you seem to be done with your work. Have you done this unit before?'

I looked deep into her eyes, and said, 'No, I studied in advance for this.'

The teacher smiled, reluctantly, immediately looking away. 'Uh. I see. Well, then, I hope the class follows your good example... And not fail in the finals.' She gave a little glare at her students, and turned back to the board.

I leaned my chin against my open palm.

Really now. I wish whoever's staring at me would stop. It bothers me to hell.

At the corner of my eye, I caught her. Staring at me, and she was startled. Her eyes were pools of sapphires. Beautiful, deep, sapphires.

She looked down on her open book, and began to write. I narrowed my eyebrows in pure contempt, and looked away.

She can stare all she likes. She's not going to get anywhere.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

***

Recess.

I stood up from my seat, with my packed lunch in one hand.

It certainly would be nice to eat outdoors.

'Yuzuki-chan, are you going outside to eat?'

I turned and was greeted by Higeshizawa Airisu, Kinomoto Rin, and foreign exchange student Atanashia Kent.

'Yes, I am,' I said, smiling a little.

'Would you like to join us, then? We kinda want to eat outside too,' Airisu said, while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'I'd be happy to.'

Higeshizawa Airisu is one of the richest kids in the class. She is constantly being spoiled by her multi-billionaire father, who heads many leading corporations in Japan. Airisu is a generous girl, occasionally spending her allowance for herself and using it more for charity work, which she usually does with Kinomoto Rin.

Rin is a soft, motherly girl. She is very caring, and tends to extend this care more to animals. She adores them, taking in a stray cat or dog every now and then. Her parents are Airisu's dad's business partners. They work quite well together, both families flourishing.

Atanashia Kent is the daughter of a very rich duke in England. Many girls were envious of her, as she was very attractive. She had lovely, blue-green eyes and long, wavy, nearly white-blond hair. She was the dream of every guy, even her seniors. She is very charming, very pleasant indeed, betimes even silent, and quite too formal at times, being raised to live at court.

The four of us sat under the shade, chatting. Airisu led most of the conversation, and Rin chimed in every now and then, while Atanashia ate her food in silence, occasionally adding a comment.

But somehow, the conversation turned its tables.

'Hey, Yuzuki-chan, did you notice that new girl?' Airisu said, leaning forward.

'Yeah, yeah. Isn't she Jigoku Shoujo?' Rin said.

'How would you know, Rin? Sent anyone to Hell recently?' Airisu chuckled.

'No way! I can't think of anyone to send to Hell. But there's a book that talks about Jigoku Shoujo--'

'The Truth About Hell Girl,' Atanashia said quietly, 'says that Jigoku Shoujo is a young girl, of long, straight black hair, piercing red eyes, and pale, white complexion.'

'So you noticed it too, Atanashia?'

'Yes.'

'But what's she doing here? Is she going to send all of us to Hell?' Rin asked, suddenly quaking in fear.

'You imagine too much, Rin. We can't be sure if it is Jigoku Shoujo,' Airisu said, patting her friend's shoulder.

'We have no such evidence that will prove that she is so,' Atanashia said.

'That's quite true, you know.'

'What do we do if it **is** Jigoku Shoujo?'

'Rin, snap out of it.'

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

***

Hone Onna was pacing back and forth, her arms folded, her teeth biting into one of her thumbs. She seemed agitated.

'Oy. What's wrong with you?' I asked.

'I was wrong, Ren. Enzeru Yuri is not Ojou.'

I frowned. That was bad. Very.

'Not Ojou? How did you find out?'

'She did not recognize me. No recognition whatsoever. More than that, the attitude was a bit different.'

'That doesn't sound all too well. How does a girl who looks exactly like Ojou turn up in this school?'

'Damnit, Ichimoku Ren! How should I know? This isn't good. The students who've sent people to Hell believe that she is Ojou. Moreover, Shibata Hajime's book on Ojou describes her perfectly, and Enzeru Yuri fits the description.'

'We must alert Ojou,' I said.

'Ojou already knows,' Wanyuudon said, from behind them. He was trimming roses again.

Hone Onna stopped pacing. 'Ojou knows?'

Wanyuudon nodded. 'That's what I said, didn't I?' He carried on with trimming.

'Ojou says that Enzeru Yuri is the one who needs to know.'

***


	3. Hell's Bracelet

Chapter 3: Hell's Bracelet

'_Enzeru Yuri is the one who needs to know.'_

Yes, that's right.

I sat in front of the mirror. It's unthinkable that someone else bears the same face, I thought.

I picked up the brush and began to groom my long, black hair. I have been restless since Yuri's appearance. Slowly, I brush my hair.

I looked up at the mirror, and saw the little girl.

Brown-haired and purple-eyed, Kikuri beheld a mischievous smile upon her lips.

'Enzeru Yuri is a nuisance, isn't she, Ai?'

'No, she is not.'

Kikuri grinned even wider.

'She may not be now, but she will be. She's not human. She may cause problems for you, Ai.'

'She will not.'

Kikuri tilted her head to the side, as I continued to brush my hair.

'If you insist so, Ai.' Kikuri giggled, hiding it behind one hand. She ran off, closing the door behind her.

_Creaaaaaaaaaaaak._

The door slid open, and Hone Onna appeared.

'Ojou?'

I put down the brush, and eyed her reflection in the mirror.

'Ojou, what are you going to to do?'

'Nothing needs to be done.'

'What of Enzeru Yuri? Didn't you say that she needed to know... Know what?'

'A certain matter that will prove to be her destiny.'

Hone Onna frowned, and tapped her chin.

'How do you intend on... Informing her on such matter?'

I stood up, and turned.

'She will soon find out.'

***

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

Finally, the end of class.

I stood up and took my bag. I did not need to study, review, or do my homework. In fact, I had finished all worksheets that were in the book. It would be a waste of time to do everything again. Especially when you have all the time in the world.

I was first to walk out of class, and I met strange glances on the way out of the campus. People moved away from me, as if afraid to touch, or to even meet my gaze.

I went on, ignoring them. I was used to such reaction. Always the exact same reaction.

The walk home was long. I arrived at a small flat, just as it was sunset.

A place that I must call home, for this year.

I never linger in the same place for more than a year and a half. People would then notice that I never grew an inch, my hair never growing, my features unchanging.

One other sad reason for being immortal.

I opened the door to my house, and removed my shoes, setting them neatly on the rug.

I trudged upstairs to my room, dropping my bag next to my desk. Opening the closet, I changed into something more comfortable, a loose shirt and jeans. Folding my school clothes, I put it aside for laundry.

A gust of wind greeted my windows, and ruffled my hair. I stood up, and made to close the windows.

As I finished, I turned.

I could have sworn I was looking at myself. A reflection on the mirror, I could have said.

But she wasn't. She wasn't a reflection, nor an illusion. She was real.

Jigoku Shoujo.

Now I knew why.

She held out her closed hand to me, and beckoned. I was stunned, not knowing what to do.

I took a step closer.

She closed her eyes, and opened her hand.

She held a bracelet, similar to the one she wore herself.

From it hung a ruby taking on the shape of a cherry.

An identical bracelet... A symbol of eternal friendship.

I began to remember.

'Enma... Ai?'

***

She took the bracelet from my hand, my beloved friend...

And then I disappeared into the shadows.

Reappearing at my current place of residency, I walked past Hone Onna, Wanyuudon, and Ichimoku Ren.

All three would be wondering where I went.

Before I went inside, I took one last, long look at the sun.

'It's beautiful, isn't it, Ojou?' Wanyuudon shared, looking up at the sky.

Wanyuudon knew me all too well.

I said nothing, agreeing with him in silence.

I left him on the porch, and went inside the house.

'Ojou, you have a message.'


	4. The New Beginning, and the Everlasting E

Chapter 4: The New Beginning, and the everlasting End.

'Another soul ferried to Hell,' I said quietly.

'This one was an unjust vengeance', Hone Onna said, as quietly as I did.

Wanyuudon chose to stay silent, and we all heard a soft, childish giggle break it.

'Kikuri... That brat.' Hone Onna stood up.

I sighed. Hone Onna never did like Kikuri.

Kikuri ran past. 'Ahhh! Waro-waro, old woman is chasing me again!'

It never ends. Our job never ends.

Ojou appeared, in a flurry of dust and wind, on the porch.

_Ding._

The bell on her bracelet was tickled by the breeze.

But something seemed different.

Wanyuudon frowned. 'Ojou, you seem quite exhausted with ferrying.'

'My powers are weakening.'

Hone Onna, Kikuri, and Yamawaro stopped their chase. I was shocked. Wanyuudon's frown turned into a scowl.

'Ojou, could it be that...' Wanyuudon stopped, unsure.

'This is nothing. Only because she will be awakened.'

'Awakened? Who, Ojou?' I asked, anxious.

'The new beginning.'

Enma Ai's blood-red eyes glowed.

'The awakening of the new Jigoku Shoujo.'

***

When I woke up that day, I was startled by the visions that came upon my dreams.

I saw the suffering, the ferrying of a soul to Hell.

I saw her.

Enma Ai, the Jigoku Shoujo, perform her duty.

I remember her. Last night. She gave me a bracelet... The same exact one that I had lost.

I held up my hand, and the bracelet caught the light.

Maybe the visions had something to do with this bracelet?

I snorted.

Silly. Most probably not.

I looked in the mirror. My eyes had bagged a little, nothing visible to the human eye, but visible to my sharpened eyes. Looks like I didn't get a good sleep last night.

Something caught my eye. At the corner of my mirror.

It was her.

I turned around, and she held out her hand.

'Come with me.'

***

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

I was walking to the classroom from my locker, when my heart started to beat wildly.

What if... She's there?

I couldn't breathe. I felt so numb.

'Yuzuki-chan, it would be best that you get moving. The teacher will not be pleased if you enter the classroom in less than five minutes.'

Atanashia Kent had stopped at my side, and my head snapped up.

She's right. Only way to find out.

_Creaaak._

But she wasn't there.

Surprised, and relieved, I immediately went to my seat. The teacher entered, and seemed to be surprised too, that Jigoku Shoujo wasn't here.

'Does anyone know where Yuri-chan is?'

Everyone shook their heads, including me.

The teacher sighed, and said, 'Well, she must be tired. Jet-lag, probably. Or something of the sort.'

She began the lesson. 'The trigonometric value of...'

A piece of crumpled paper landed on my desk, while sensei had her back turned to us.

I looked to my immediate seatmate, who, by all apparent means, is Higeshizawa Airisu.

She winked at me, and pointed at the paper.

I nodded, and opened it.

She had written: _'Hey, Jigoku Shoujo isn't here. Think she went to send people to Hell?'_

I looked at the teacher, who still hadn't finished writing the whole equation on the board.

Picking up my pencil, I wrote:

'_I do not know, really. But that's quite a dreadful thought.'_

***

Enma Ai landed beside me, holding my hand. I look up, and I begin to remember.

This was the place.

Our special place—mine, Ai's and Sentarou's.

The cherry blossom tree is now quite dead, the river flows still, quiet, serene.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

I looked at Ai, who was staring at the cherry blossom tree.

I smiled a bit, and said, 'Do you still like cherries, Ai?'

Her head slowly swivelled to look at me, and she nodded.

And... I couldn't be sure.

But...

Did Enma Ai, for a moment there, smile?

Even a very small smile?

If she did, it vanished.

Swiftly.

***


	5. Evanjerin, Atanashia, and Katerin

Chapter 5: Evanjerin Atanashia, Atanashia Katerin, and Katerin Anerize

Enzeru Yuri.

My memory is still as good as ever.

Back in my village, she could easily be mistaken for me, and I for her, if it were not for our height and hair. She was a head taller than me, and her hair was longer than mine then, flowing about her. I was very young, and naive, and looked up to her. She was a mother, a sister, a close friend. We were alike in many ways, aside from appearances. We both were pushed by society, I more than her. She introduced me to Sentarou, a friend she made in the village, who soon became my friend. Sentarou, the betrayer...

I closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply.

But Enzeru Yuri had left, after a few months. Disappeared, without a trace. Some say she died in a hunt, some say she was chased away, some say she was a spirit of evil that was taken by the gods. Things happened soon after. Before I knew it, Sentarou, and the whole village was dead, and I became the Jigoku Shoujo.

Yuri wasn't to be blamed. I didn't think so, and I still don't.

In all my years of being Jigoku Shoujo, I didn't expect to see her again. But somehow, deep down, I believed she was still alive. Something that kept me going, kept me doing my job. Although I have closed my heart, it was and always be open for her, the only one who actually understood and cared for me.

I opened my eyes slowly. Turning to look at her once again, I said, quietly,

'Yuri, would you like to join me?'

***

'Wanyuudon, what does Ojou mean? There's a new Jigoku Shoujo?'

Hone Onna, being one of the new members, was still confused. Just as I am. But we all heard Ojou right. She is not going to be Jigoku Shoujo any longer. Somehow, someone will take her place. But who?

'Exactly what she means. Her ordeal is over, and she is free. She is giving her position to someone chosen by the Lord of Hell.' Sadness, I could feel sadness in Wanyuudon's voice. We all feel the same. We were all attached to Ojou.

'Does this mean our companionship is over? What happens to Ojou after this, and what happens to us?'

Wanyuudon looked at Hone Onna, then me. 'Well, either we stay to serve the next Jigoku Shoujo, or we are free to wander Hell and earth as we please, be it beside Ojou or not.'

Hone Onna stood there, silent. I myself could not answer to that. To serve a new Jigoku Shoujo would be different, if the Jigoku Shoujo were not Ojou... To be free to wander Hell and earth for eternity, well, wasn't that what we were trying to avoid, by joining Ojou?

'There's one other possibility, though,' Wanyuudon said, turning his gaze to the eternal sunset.

Hone Onna walked over to where I sat, by the porch. Taking a seat, she too, gazed into the sunset.

I looked at her for a moment, and turned to the sunset. 'And that is?'

'That Ojou will stay to instruct and to serve the new Jigoku Shoujo. And she may need us, as the next Jigoku Shoujo may, too.'

I sat up a little. That didn't sound too bad.

I looked at Wanyuudon, and then at Hone Onna, and then smiled.

Our job is never over, really.

***

I observed Mikage Yuzuki. She seemed quite fidgety during school, and looked like her mind was elsewhere. But I knew why.

Enzeru Yuri did not come to class, and that bothered her. I narrowed my eyes.

Really, wasn't it obvious that she wasn't Jigoku Shoujo?

I sighed, something I normally didn't do, and I earned a look from my twin, Evanjerin. She smirked at me. I stared back, and I knew she was thinking what I was thinking. I smirked back, a signal that we used since we were children. It meant that we had to talk, a conference.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiing._

I stood up from my seat, packed away my books swiftly, and took my bag. I walked out of my classroom as my sister caught up with me.

'By the cherry tree,' I said, and she nodded in reply. On our walk home, there was a big cherry tree that we could pass by, and that was where we usually met and talked.

Once we got there, we put our bags aside, and sat down. A breeze greeted us.

'Interesting, isn't it, Atanashia? We've stumbled upon another supernatural.' Evanjerin mused, and she twirled her hair.

'Yes, Evanjerin.'

Evanjerin and I are not your usual students. We are mages, and vampires. We have been around for over a century, or so. Through the years, we've been recognizing supernaturals—people, items, or anything out of the ordinary. Just like Enzeru Yuri. Just like us.

Evanjerin Atanashia Kent was born just a few minutes before me, Atanashia Katerin Kent. Our birth was celebrated largely by our family, the vampires of Kent--a family so close to extinction. Evanjerin, I, our father and several of our cousins are the only remainders of the once invincible family Kent. Invincible, until that night...

I still hear the muffled scream of my mother, the quiet footsteps that we heard, the creaking of the old staircase, the horrible sound of gunfire... Gunfire that was blessed by holy water, to repel us vampires. How they ever found out our existence, I will never know. They took that to their graves. They took my mother. On that day, I remember burning with rage, seeing my mother lying in a pool of blood. And then, I remember black, the dark that took me. I remember nothing afterwards.

Evanjerin told me that father had taken care of it, but I could sense something, something amiss. There was something that happened that told me it wasn't just my father that slaughtered them, mutilated and tortured them to their horrible deaths. She refuses to tell me, up until now. I shall never know. But I saw the bodies. Some had their heads twisted, necks snapped, eyes gouged, ears, fingers and limbs torn off, torsos showing the insides of the human body. I won't go into further detail, as I know that my mother would have disliked it, even thought it disrespectful, but I was fascinated. Fascinated, not scared. Mother would have reprimanded me if I ever said that out loud, if ever she had been alive. But she's not.

'Atanashia!'

My eyes quickly went into focus as I realized that my mind had quite wandered off a bit.

'Atanashia! Listen, if you don't get a move on, I'm leaving you here, and I'll be damned if Father whips you to death. You're going to give Helena a hard time too, you know she's supposed to take care of us. She's going to get it worse than you ever are.'

My mind went out of its reminiscent state.

'O-of course, Evanjerin. Sorry. I... I wasn't thinking.'

'Atanashia, we're really going to be late. Any ideas?' Evanjerin shot me a glare, which I ignored.

'Should we conjure up skates and just skate home?'

'Good idea, ' she said. _Avis Lilac Roveletu Sketas_!

Standing up, I brushed the dirt from the seat of my skirt. Evanjerin offered me a pair of skates, which I accepted and strapped on.

It was a long way home...

***

Graceful, my beautiful mirror image, my twin, was graceful.

Skating alongside me, she looked so innocent, so pretty, so young. Her every move was that of grace, her smile so sweet, her gaze so intimate and binding.

It wasn't her back then. It wasn't her that killed them.

It was a monster. A monster that emerged out of her sister. A deadly, and beautiful monster. That monster, was the true nature of a vampire—nature that in Atanashia's case, was let out by extreme emotions. Just like that infuriating anger, white-hot and boiling, when our mother had died. The monster had a name—Katerin. Katerin Anerize Kent. The unborn sister. The stillborn triplet.

I didn't believe that was the sister we were supposed to have. I believe that the monster learned the name from somewhere, possibly Atanashia, and named herself as such.

She was very pale, paler than I could ever be, the paler of us two. Her eyes were a bloody red, burning with bloodlust and thirst. She appeared to be an older version of Atanashia, with a lean but muscular body. Her hair was until her ankles, with black streaks beginning from her waist to down, her mane a shimmering silver. Her fangs were more than an inch long, protruding through her lips, impossible to hide much longer.

I would have shuddered, but I dare not give Atanashia any cause to find fear in me, to find a secret buried deep.

Because that night, that monster, that was what made our lives a living hell.


	6. Companionship

Chapter 6: Companionship

'Join you?'

I frowned. For what? What could she possibly need me for?

Then, as if she could read my mind... 'I need your companionship, as I carry out my duties as the Jigoku Shoujo.'

Companionship? What the hell was she talking about? She was lonely? She had her four companions, as she called it, for God's sake.

But... It's not like I have anything better to do, do I?

I looked into her eyes.

Red. Blood-red. But not empty.

I nodded.

***

That night, I couldn't sleep.

Enzeru Yuri.

Or more known as Jigoku Shoujo.

I couldn't stop wondering... What happened? Why wasn't she in school today?

Sending more souls to Hell?

No! Don't think like that... Don't think about anything like that...

I rolled over to my right side.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, begging for sleep to come and smother me.

And when it did...

***

When I woke up today, I felt changed. And I knew why.

I looked at my bracelet. The cherry pendant had changed into a petal.

And it glowed a deep, dark red.

I stared into its depths for a while, and realized that I had to keep moving.

Sighing, I headed for the shower. When I had finished, I immediately went to my room.

As I was changing my clothes, she appeared yet again.

This time, I was not surprised.

She held a black kimono, and it had red equinox flowers and butterflies printed on it.

It was alive. The butterflies flitted from one flower to the other.

I met her gaze.

'Put this on, when I call for you.'

The kimono, enchanted by her magic, floated to the foot of my bed, folded itself, and settled.

I turned to give her thanks, but she vanished.

I smiled.

***

'I-I hate y-you!'

I was startled by a girl's voice, whipping through the air, quivery, hesitant, but loud and clear.

I looked up from my books, and I saw the girl who had spoken. She was obviously just so badly beaten, and before her stood an older girl.

Stereotypically speaking, you could say that the elder girl was rich, and the latter was poor, from the way they were carrying themselves. The elder girl held herself with pride, and superiority, because of the prestigious life she led. The other held herself in humbleness, but knew when to fight back. Fighting spirit, just like those who pushed hard to keep themselves and their family alive.

'What're you going to do about it, huh? Low and stinky commoner!' She pushed the younger girl down.

I recognized the two as Adelle Visioyn, foreign student from Class 2A, and Minamoto Yue, from Class 2C.

Minamoto Yue narrowed her eyes at Adelle, and stood up, only to push Adelle a little harder than what she had received.

Adelle stumbled backwards, but managed to keep her balance.

'You touched me! How dare you! Bitch!'

Adelle slapped Yue.

Yue, staggered backwards. Too hard. She slapped too hard. Her hands were caressing her cheek, where Adelle had slapped her.

I couldn't take it.

'STOP!'

I was running, and blocked their path.

Adelle was furious.

'Who the fuck do you think you are? Get out of my way! You're just like her, unworthy, dirty, stupid!'

She stomped away, glaring at me and Yue.

I turned and Yue was shaking, crying, and gulping for air. I hugged her.

'Yue-san, you know it's not true.'

'I hate her. She does this to all of us poor people. Especially me. I didn't do anything.' Yue took a deep breath. 'People like her... They deserve to go to Hell!'

***

'There goes another soul with a high chance of being sent to Hell,' I said, watching Adelle Visioyn walking, or stomping was more like it, away from Minamoto Yue and Mikage Yuzuki.

Hone-Onna looked at me, and followed my gaze. 'Oh.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Is that all that you can say?'

She fidgeted uncomfortably. 'Yes. No. I don't know. It happens all the time.'

'Are you worried, or just scared to find out what will happen the next time we send a soul to Hell?'

'What, because Enzeru Yuri has joined us? ... I guess.' Hone-Onna twirled a stray strand of her hair.

'That's because we do not know her purpose yet. Or what Ojou wants for her.' I myself was confused. What exactly _**was**_ Enzeru Yuri going to do?

'It could be that, you know', Wanyuudon said, quiet as ever.

'Could be... What?' Hone-Onna seemed to be just as confused as I was.

My eyes widened.

Hone-Onna's hand flew to her mouth.

'No... No way.' She said, shocked as I was.

'Hey, it's only a possibility...' Wanyuudon said, although we could hear that even he doubted what he just said.

A possibility, no matter how small, that Enzeru Yuri...

Would be the new Jigoku Shoujo.

***


	7. Hell Correspondence

Chapter 7: Hell Correspondence

Adelle Visioyn.

My hands were shaken, because I had dared to type her name.

To type it in the Hell Correspondence Website.

Just one, one click.

A trickle of sweat fell on the side of my face, onto my chin.

Just a click.

And it will all be over.

I trembled.

This Hell Correspondence thing, it's too good to be true. I can't send her to Hell.

This was a joke.

This was all a joke.

The person operating this site could actually spill the beans to Adelle.

Who wouldn't, if the prize was to become a friend to one of the richest possible people?

And what if it wasn't?

Adelle would be gone.

Forever.

In the fiery pits of Hell.

I would be free. And so would others.

Come on.

Just one click.

I stared at the submit button.

It was just so _begging_ to be clicked.

I mustered all my strength, and I held my breath.

...

_Click._

***

The petal glowed a bright red, and vibrated slightly.

She must be calling me.

I touched the petal, and felt myself disappear from my room.

I closed my eyes.

And I felt myself appear.

_Eternal Sunset._

I opened my eyes.

Where Enma Ai lives, where she receives her requests. The requests for vengeance, for revenge, for justice.

Except, I couldn't see her. I only saw this girl.

Minamoto Yue.

Somehow, I knew what to do.

'Hone-Onna.' The name came out in a whisper.

Startled, as the four other companions were, but she obeyed.

I felt a straw doll materialize in my hand.

I held it out to the girl.

'Here, take this.'

Enma Ai appeared, in a whirl of petals, behind Yue.

'If you truly wish to have revenge, pull the red string,' she said.

***

'What did you think of that, Ren?' Hone-Onna was pacing again.

'I was appalled. Very much so. Is Enzeru Yuri her counterpart now?' I scoffed.

'Ren! Do not be rude. It may cause problems with your relationship to Ojou.'

'What? Why should it?'

'I do not know why... But she seems like a very important person to Ojou.'

***

'Sensei, Can I please talk to you about something?'

I looked up from my book.

Adelle Visioyn had a puppy-like expression plastered on her face. It was indescribable—like she was somewhere between begging and acting sweet.

'Yes, what is it, Adelle-chan?' Marya-sensei pushed up her glasses.

Adelle winced at being given the honorific –chan. She hated it, really. It wasn't normal for her. But no matter.

She flipped her hair to her left side. When she spoke, her voice was layered with honey.

'Can we please talk outside?'

She lowered her mouth to Marya-sensei's ear.

Barely audible—my hearing aid could not enable me to hear the words she spoke, but there was something that I had learned before I got them—lip reading.

'Minamoto Yue has vandalized the girl's bathrooms.'

I refused to believe it.

I, Sarina Fukugawa, Yue-chan's best friend,

Knew what it was.

It was a lie.

***

I cannot forgive her. I cannot!

She ruined everything. Now the teachers think I stole that 10,000 yen from my mother. That I vandalized the bathrooms with insults to my friends, that I broke into the teachers' faculty room and set it on fire.

My friends, my ex-friends, they turn their backs from me in disgust. Only... only Sarina-chan knows. Only Sarina-chan stays my friend. But even then—she cannot stay near me any longer. Adelle will threaten her, because Sarina-chan lives just as prestigiously as Adelle does, maybe even more.

My mother mourns and curses my birth. She doesn't trust me.

Never will she, nor shall my teachers. Marya-sensei, oh Marya-sensei, you know I would never.

Adelle Visioyn, this is your doing! You smile cruelly, yet act like the innocent-looking bystander. Which you aren't.

I hate you, I hate you!

...

_Ding._

What... was that?

As I turned around, I faced my bed. And I saw it.

The doll.

_If you truly wish to take revenge..._

My fingers closed in on the red string. The brilliant red string. The road to freedom.

Please! Send Adelle Visioyn to Hell...

I held my breath, as I pulled the string.

...

_I hear, and grant this vengeance._


	8. The Vampires of Kent

Chapter 8 The Vampires of Kent

***

What the hell? What am I doing here?

I stood up from the ground, where I had been lying all the while.

Dirty, I was dirty. The specks of dust were all over me—hair, hands, face, clothes.

Ugh... I brushed some off of my arm.

Only, it wouldn't go off.

I got annoyed, and brushed harder against my arm.

It wouldn't go off.

What the fuck..?

I scratched at my arm. Scratched, harder and harder.

The dust and dirt seemed only to increase their amount.

I screamed, high and shrill.

'How does it feel like to be like dirt?' An old man stood on my right, watching me.

'Help! Help me, please! What the fuck is this?!'

A bone woman appeared on my left. She slapped me. 'Low and stinky commoner! Shut up!'

I was aghast. 'Bitch! Watch what you're doing! I'm the daughter of the CEO of Visioyn Corporate! I'll have you behind chains!'

'You never change, do you, brat?' A humongous eye appeared behind me, and I was terrified.

Screaming, I ran forward.

'Hee-hee. Look, Waro-waro, look at the dirty little girl.' Huge purple eyes.

'Yes, Hime. She's very dirty. Must be very poor.'

'I am not poor! My father owns the Visioyn Corporate! They rule the whole world!'

'That's what she says, Ojou.'

I turned around, and saw them.

Two girls, both of long, black hair. One had piercingly red eyes, the other had reddish-brown ones. They were very pale, and had an ominous aura.

'O, pitiful soul drowned in darkness--' The reddish-brown eyed one began. She wore a black kimono that had red equinox flowers and butterflies on it.

'—Looking down upon others--' The red-eyed one continued. This one wore a black kimono that colourful balloons and balls all over it.

'Minamoto Yue... No, please, I was only kidding. I didn't, it was all a joke. My friends, they made me--'

'—And causing them pain--'

'Please, no!'

The one with red eyes came forward, and everything seemed to slow.

'--Would you like to see what death is like?'

'NOOOOOOOOO!!'

And then it was all black.

***

'Young Mistresses, your father has been waiting for you anxiously. You are… thirteen point three seconds late.'

The slender, beautiful woman in her thirties checked her watch for this certain piece of information. She had wavy, auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail at her back, reaching her waist. She had bright green eyes, and wore a worried expression on her face, although she tried to hide it. She was scolded by the Duke, and she did not want it to happen again.

She eyed us, and we stared back. Due to her upbringing in London, not in Japan like me and Evanjerin, she knew very little Japanese, if at all, none. I would be surprised if she understood a single thing that Evanjerin and I talk about, if there is anything to talk about at all.

Evanjerin shot her an evil look, a look that said back-off-i-can-do-whatever-i-want. I hissed softly, and she turned to me.

'She's been punished. Look at her cheek—it's gone purple.' This I said, quietly and in fast, fluent Japanese.

'Like I care. Hmph.'

I sighed.

'Be considerate for once, Evanjerin.'

'Being considerate renders you vulnerable, Atanashia!'

'So, does that mean all the time that you were there for me—it was all fake?'

'I—You know why. Atanashia.'

Her voice grew softer.

'We're the only ones we can depend on. Do you really think Father will give up his life to save us?'

'And why shouldn't he?' I raised an eyebrow. What the heck is she implying now?

'Because he didn't!' She hissed. 'He didn't, he let her die! He didn't even tell us to hide, he just left us there. And we are alive today because we ran and hid!'

'Well, he left because he had to slay them, didn't he? Mother was dying—there was no way to save her!'

'Now, look who's talking about being considerate!'

I glared at her.

'Ahem,' the maid coughed. Helena, that was her name. 'Your father told me that he summons you two to his chamber.'

'But of course,' Evanjerin said, in perfectly accented English, and as innocently as she could, 'Atanashia?'

Helena seemed momentarily confused. It's because we—Evanjerin and I, we call each other by our Japanese names. Helena isn't used to it.

_I'll let you off this time, Evanjerin_, I thought.

_Hey, I didn't start it,_ she replied.

'Very well, then, let us go to Father,' I said, ignoring Evanjerin's mental comment. It was an inborn ability of ours, to be able to communicate through our thoughts whenever we wanted to. We avoided using them in school, though, to avoid spilling the beans. We try to be as normal as possible, but Evanjerin does less than I do.

Anyway. Father's chamber wasn't so far, actually, all you had to do was go up to the second floor, turn left, and you'll see a hallway filled with doors. Go to the one at the very end. Which is exactly what Evanjerin and I did.

Laughter erupted from the room, when we were at the door. _The hell?_, I thought.

_More like, what the fuck?_, Evanjerin said, or rather, thought.

I raised my hand, clenched into a fist, and rammed the door with my knuckles, as softly as I could.

'Come in, daughters,' A loud voice boomed.

I looked at Evanjerin. _Elders first._

_Shut up, I'm only ten and a half minutes earlier._

She pushed the door.

_What the fucking hell is this?_, she thought.

A woman was sitting beside our Father, on the sofa.

'Here they are.' A man of forty years old—I mean, appearing to be forty years old, but is really seven hundred centuries old, sat beside her. He had black, ebony black hair that was slicked back, and ended in an outward curl at the back of his nape. His eyes were an icy cold blue. Genetically, there was nothing that we had from our father, except maybe a bit of his eye color. No one could say we were his daughters.

'This is Evangeline,' and at the mention of her English name, Evanjerin curtsied. _I am disgusted,_ she thought.

'and this is Athanasia,' he continued, as I too, curtsied. _What, because you have entirely embraced the Japanese culture, that you loath your English ancestry and name?_

_Maybe._

_Well, I think it's a lovely name._

_You __**are**__ too soft, Atanashia dear._

'Daughters, this is Lady Livanera Esterine, of the vampires of Ester.'

Lady Livanera was a plump, ugly lady. Ugly, because if you compared her to our mother, she was nothing, nothing to my mother's innocent and pure beauty. Mother was pale, with a delicately structured face, and almost-white blond, wavy hair down to her knees. She had kind, green eyes, and was slim, and tall, and had the sweetest smile on Earth. Lady Livanera was nothing like her. Lady Livanera had reddish brown hair that she wore in a tightly knit bun, and wore heavy, heavy makeup that was very unsuitable for her, or for anyone else. She wore a corseted dress, with long sleeves that bulged with fat. I would have cringed at the sight of her, but I dare not in front of my Father.

_Ew, why did the zoo leave this elephant behind?_

Evanjerin nearly snorted. _Okay, so maybe you __**aren't**__ that soft._

_No, not to someone who looks like that. I hope her personality isn't as ugly as her face. It's got unlimited warts all over it._

'Well, I'll say, Philippe, your daughters are beautiful. It's a shame about Emeraude, though.'

…_Please, tell me she didn't._

'Well…'

'Your wife was unfaithful, wasn't she? Running off with the gardener. And a bad mother too, look at how messy dear Evangeline's hair is, she wasn't taught how to groom, wasn't she? And Athanasia's uniform isn't neatly tucked. Dear me, Emeraude didn't do too well on her children. And speaking of children, your third daughter, a triplet--she died, right? And this all Emeraude gives you? No sons at all? Shame. '

_I'm going to break her face._

_You can't do that._

_See if I don't, __**Evangeline.**__ She just insulted Mother!_

'Ahem, anyway… Evangeline, Athanasia, Lady Liverna and I have decided to get married.'

I swore I could've choked.

'M-m-married?!'

'I told you they would be ecstatic, Liverna, love.' Father caressed the lady's cheek, at which she blushed.

'Not in front of them, Philippe.'

_M-m-married?! WITH THIS TOAD?!_

_C-calm down, Atanashia. I'm sure there's a way out of this._

_But she's like what, nine hundred and fifty! She's ancient! Plus, she's ugly, and fat and and—_

_CALM DOWN, WILL YOU._

_NO I WILL NOT. I'LL BREAK HER FACE, AND I AM SERIOUS._

'Glad to hear these news, Father,' Evangeline said, straightening up. Her voice was cold, icy, icy cold full of contempt. 'When is this celebration to happen?'

_ATANASHIA, STOP. OKAY. RELAX._

'Oh, we decided a week from now, nothing too fancy. Just us, and a priest, and a week on the beach,' Lady Liverna giggled, high and girlish.

_WHAT THE—_

_Atanashia… Breathe. One, two, three—_

_THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! THAT WOMAN IS… THE UGLIEST VAMPIRE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THE WHOLE OF MY LIFE!_

_Oh shit, at this rate—_

I couldn't even speak. I just robotically curtsied, and said coldly, 'I'm very sorry to interrupt, Father, but I have something urgent that I must do.'

I turned my heel on them, and half walked, half ran out of the room. I ran, ran in the dark, feeling my way to my room, the anger propelling me to go faster. When I found it, I opened the door, and went inside, where I collapsed on the floor. I had fainted. Something took me—a darkness I never knew existed. I lost memory of what had happened then.


	9. Destiny

Chapter 9 Destiny

I could have stopped her. I could have.

I didn't know she would.

I didn't realize—until I saw it happen.

I was leaning my face into my folded arms on top of my desk. I was lost in thoughts.

Last night's vision was very disturbing.

Adelle Visioyn… in Hell. Sent to Hell.

Hated, despised, and as a result, sent to Hell.

And Minamoto Yue did it.

But that wasn't what made it disturbing.

It wasn't.

Not at all.

Enzeru Yuri made it disturbing—because she graced the ritual sending with her appearance by Enma Ai's side.

So, Enzeru Yuri is not Enma Ai, now is she?

If so… Who is she? Another one of Jigoku Shoujo's companions?

I sighed, and was noticed by the teacher, who, I unfortunately didn't notice.

She stood before me, and rapped my desk with her ruler, which made me jump.

'Yuzuki-chan, you seem to be up in the clouds today. I do not like it. If you cannot concentrate at all, you might as well stop studying and step out of this room.'

I looked up at her, and nodded, shaking slightly. I realized that our sensei wasn't Sone Anna-sensei-- rather, it was an old lady, with short, graying hair and huge, horn-rimmed glasses.

'M-m-Ma'am?' I asked, stammering. She could still be mad, you know.

'Yes, Mikage Yuzuki up in the clouds? Have you decided to come down to Earth?'

The whole class giggled.

'I-I would just like to ask, where is Sone-sensei?'

She eyed me sternly, as if she disliked remembering that she was a sub.

'Sone-sensei has called in earlier today to say that she will be gone for over a month, her grandfather has recently died, and she's to be hostess for the wake.'

'Oh.'

I'm sure that is a cover—they probably have some other clients somewhere.

I went back to my folding my arms on the top of the desk and leaning my chin on it.

How strange, though. I didn't sense or envision the handing of the doll to Minamoto Yue…

Could Enzeru Yuri have something to do with it?

***

'Still think that she could be the next Jigoku Shoujo?' Hone-Onna asked me, as we sat on the porch of _Eternal Sunset._ We call it so, because we live in a dimension, set forever in sunset, on a house somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

'As Wanyuudon said, there's a really big possibility. But if she's just following Ojou and like, having half of Ojou's duties… So, it's like—what, a split job?'

The hell I was talking about. I couldn't understand what I just said.

'What the hell—I didn't even understand what you said.'

See.

I couldn't have said it better.

'But you know, how can she be the next Jigoku Shoujo? If she is, shouldn't she already know what to do?'

'Then explain the handing of the doll. She called my name. She knew I had to be the one.'

'Yes, but Ojou appeared too.'

'Yes, but Enzeru Yuri said part of her lines too! Ojou doesn't go over to her house and practice and tell her, 'Oh, you got to do this, that, this, that'! '

'Still…'

She sighed.

'Oh, Ren, what are we going to do?'

***

'Evanjerin-san, Evanjerin-san, wait up!'

Who the hell… I turned around, and saw Higeshizawa Airisu and Kinimoto Rin.

Atanashia, I will kill you. You know how much I hate to talk to others besides you.

You and your so-called friends…

'What do you want?' I said, as I held my head up high.

Her smile vanished, and I saw her shake slightly.

'I-I was just going to ask…'

'What? Spit it out. I need to get home.'

'I-I… Where is Atanashia-chan? She hasn't been absent, ever, not till today… We're a bit worried.'

I narrowed my eyes. That all? They don't know anything.

'Atanashia is sick.'

I turned my heel on them, my long, wavy hair swirling behind me. It's amazing—nobody would have known who was who between me and Atanashia—it was her attitude that made us so distinguishable. Atanashia, the nice, polite girl who would nod or smile at you, just to acknowledge your presence--as it always have been and shall be in court. But that is the same Atanashia who can just as well be disgusted with you—the very same one who can be infuriated, and transform into the monster within.

But she is my sister. The only person I ever cared about—aside from myself, of course.

And of course, I was worried about her since yesterday. The shock was too much—she could have transformed at any given time, maybe even right after she ran out of the room.

I dared not contact her, because I might be facing the monster, Katerin.

Atanashia Kent, please, please be in good condition when I get back!

***

'Ojou?'

I was brushing my hair again.

I had nothing else to do but to brush my hair.

Nothing else.

So I brushed, and I paused to eye Wanyuudon's reflection.

'What is it?'

He took off his hat, and came into the room.

I continued brushing.

'I've been wondering… Why is it that that girl, Yuzuki, didn't seem to bother with Adelle Visioyn?'

'She wasn't able to see it coming.'

His reflection frowned slightly.

'Wasn't able to see it coming?'

'Wasn't able to see it coming,' I repeated, closing my eyes and slowly brushing my hair.

It was rhythm, the way I brushed my hair.

'But why?'

I opened my eyes.

'The power of Hell Correspondence increases with the number of its members.'

'So…?'

I sighed a little, as if trying to be patient.

'Enzeru Yuri has added power to us. She has been able to stop Yuzuki from envisioning—but not completely. Yuzuki has stopped envisioning—but only part of our job. She can no longer sense the giving of the doll to a client.'

'So… If another member appears, will Yuzuki be able to stop envisioning altogether?'

I stopped.

'Only time will tell.'

I carefully put the brush aside, and stood up, turning to Wanyuudon.

'But Mikage Yuzuki has a certain destiny too…'

***


	10. A Certain Destiny

**Author's Note: Yaaayy, we're on Chapter 10! Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing up until this point.. I love you! ^^**

Chapter 10 A Certain Destiny

***

_Atanashia?_

Who the hell...?

Oh right, it's Evanjerin… Ughh…

_Yes? What happened? I feel so tired…_

_I don't know, Atanashia.._

I opened my eyes. And jumped up and screamed.

_My room… it's an utter mess!!_

_Get the maids to clean it._

_Oh, they always do, I feel so bad…_

_That's why they're maids._

_Where are you, and why are you using telepathy?_

_I'm walking back home from school…_

_Oh, okay._

_.._

_WAIT, WHAT?! I MISSED SCHOOL!?_

_Atanashia, you were out cold. I didn't bother waking you up because you looked so peaceful._

_But, but, but! What was homework?_

I could hear Evanjerin sigh.

_I'll tell you when I get back. I feel weird using telepathy. And you don't have to do homework, you probably know the answers anyway._

_No. As a diligent student, I must._

_Okay fine. I'll tell you when I get home._

***

Today was not a good day.

Today, I find out that Enzeru Yuri is not Enma Ai.

And today, for the first time, Evanjerin Kent entered the classroom alone. Her sister was not with her.

Atanashia Kent… could she be involved in this somehow? Or was she really just sick, like Airisu and Rin told me?

So many questions boggled my mind as walked home, alone.

Alone because the Hell Correspondence took her—Akie. The same way it took Adelle.

I passed by a grocery, when I heard it again.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

I turned around, and saw Enma Ai, standing on a roof.

She wasn't alone though.

Enzeru Yuri stood beside her.

***

_Evanjerin._

_What?_

I sensed the irritation in her voice. _Okay, okay, no need to get mad… Do you think the toad might be here?_

_I don't know. Hell._

_What's your problem?_

_Nothing._

_Fine._

I stood up, and walked out of my room, and headed downstairs.

The intercom was just installed. 'About time it was,' I said under my breath, while pressing the button.

'Helena?'

'Yes, Mistress Athanasia?' I winced at the sound of my name, but instantly regretted it.

'I'm very sorry to report that my bedroom has become a mess, and I would like someone to clean it.'

'Right away, Mistress.'

I let go of the button I had been pressing.

I went out on the porch, and sat on the stairs. _Evanjerin, where __**are**__ you?_

_I'm nearly there._

The gates slowly opened, and Evanjerin walked up to me.

My stomach grumbled.

_I feel hungry, when was the last time we ate?_

_About a year ago, why?_ I stood up, and walked inside with her.

_Are we allowed to go hunting?_

_If you mean hunting humans, no. If it's animals, yes._

_Go hunting with me?_

_What?_

_Will you go hunting with me?_

_What, right now?_

_Yes,_ I thought, as my stomach made another complaint.

_Fine, but be careful. Get dressed, appropriately. Your school uniform is hardly a good outfit to hunt in._

_Thanks!_ I ran up to my room to change. As I looked out my window, I said, _We'd better hurry… It's getting dark._

***

'So Mikage Yuzuki has a certain destiny, is that what Ojou said?' I asked Wanyuudon. We were back to teaching, and Wanyudon to his gardening.

'That's what Ojou said.'

'I can't imagine what destiny it could be,' I said, just as Hone-Onna stopped her usual pacing and sat down beside me.

She seemed to be thinking deeply about something. 'What if… We were wrong about Enzeru Yuri, Ren?'

'What do you mean?'

'Think about it… Mikage Yuzuki sees all that happens in Hell Correspondence, and recognized us.'

'And…? Enzeru Yuri is immortal, knows and looks like Ojou, and is a part of the Hell Correspondence.'

'No, Ren! What if the next Jigoku Shoujo doesn't have to be immortal?'

'So you're basically telling me that Mikage Yuzuki can be the next Jigoku Shoujo?'

'Maybe… I'm not so sure…'

'Ojou certainly has it hard. The need for another Jigoku Shoujo never came until now. It was bound to happen,' Wanyuudon said, not tearing his eyes from the hydrangea he was watering.

'If the next Jigoku Shoujo is to be awakened… Who is it, then? Enzeru Yuri, or Mikage Yuzuki?'

Who has the inevitable fate of the Jigoku Shoujo, the successor of Enma Ai?

The wind blew hard. Too hard.

Only time will tell…

***


	11. Blood, And A Terrifying Message

Blood.

There was so much blood.

It was all over me—my face, my hands, my hair, my arms.

I could taste the blood in my lips.

Blood that had been shed.

Blood that came from someone else.

I should be used to this,

Shouldn't I?

I am a vampire after all…

But there is something different with this blood…

The smell, the taste.

It wasn't human.

I looked up, and saw the woman lying before me.

Dead.

I heard a muffled sound beside her.

The man who made the sound was wounded.

Badly.

'Excuse me sir, are you alright?' I went over to him, and tried to sit him up.

He looked up at my face, and almost instantly, scuttled away.

His eyes burned with fear, he shook as if he were an earthquake itself.

I was about to step closer, when I noticed the mirror in front of me.

My hands were covered in blood.

Her blood.

His blood.

I choked a sob.

And there was that devilish cackle, coming from behind me.

I turned around.

She stood there, her silvery long hair. Her pale, perfect skin. Her flaming red eyes.

Katerin Anerize Kent. Or rather, the monster.

Her lips curled into a smile.

'Atanashia… I will and always have been a part of you. Forever.'

She reached out her hand.

'The beauty and the beast. The human and the monster.'

She slowly turned into dust.

I turned to the man and the woman,

And I realized.

I was smothered in vampire's blood.

And as I looked to the man,

He cowered even more.

..

'Father?'

..

'I-I'm sorry, Father… I-I didn't mean to…'

***

I awoke with a start.

Sweating, panting.

Have I gone crazy?

Why am I dreaming as if I were Atanashia?

I threw the blankets off the bed, and walked to the windowsill, where a jug of water was set.

I took the glass beside it and poured water.

Drinking slowly.

It was a dream.

And the first one I ever had, since the death of my mother.

A nightmare.

***

_Evanjerin, you look pale._

_What? No. The hell. That's just our normal complexion._

_If you say so._

The two were skating their way to school, simply because Atanashia refused to travel in a limousine.

Frankly, I would have preferred the limo, because I wouldn't be recognizable until I stepped out of the car, but let Atanashia have her way. She rarely does.

_Your friends were worried._

_Oh?_

_Yeah._

_Well, I'm fine now._

_What're you going to tell them?_

_I had strep throat._

_Okay.._

***

'Goodness, have you heard, Atanashia? Adelle Visioyn disappeared.. I bet it was Jigoku Shoujo.'

***

So it was true. Jigoku Shoujo is the real deal.

Send her to hell, and pay for it with your soul.

Not a bad deal, if you're immortal and seemingly never going to die.

I was on my laptop, on my desk. It was almost midnight, and I couldn't sleep.

I wanted to see if the Jigoku Tsuushin site is real.

Maybe, just maybe… Since I was immortal, I wouldn't have to pay with my soul.

Maybe that toad could just disappear.

Just maybe.

***

I was watching the twins' mansion while sitting atop a tree.

Ichimoku Ren materialized beside me.

He gently touched my shoulder, and whispered, 'Ojou?'

I gave no reply.

And he whispered once more,

Ever more softly than I have ever heard him speak,

So soft that the words would have been gone,

Carried by the wind,

If it were not for his closeness…

'You have a message.'


	12. Tainted

"_You cannot send her to hell."_

_Her ruby eyes stared at me._

"_Why? She deserves it!"_

_She only stared._

_I was even more frustrated._

"_Why?"_

_The anguish coiled itself around my heart, boiling._

_Tightening._

_Tears fell from my eyes, as I gritted my teeth._

"_Why?"_

_.._

"_Immortal."_

_She pointed to me._

_And she pointed to the name on the screen._

_And she turned to me._

"_Your soul is tainted with immortality."_

_She began to disappear._

"_You cannot die…"_

_She silently whispered,_

_As the darkness washed over her face,_

"_The immortal do not die…"_

***

Tears filled my eyes, as I typed her name.

Hikari Ichinose.

I wasn't sure about what I was going to do.

Maybe it was because, I knew.

That I…

I loved Hikari.

And because of that, I hated her too.

And by her folly, I was fooled.

I was nothing to her,

Nothing but a toy.

Something amusing, for quite a while,

And then once interest wanes, I was discarded,

Like a sad, dirty rag doll slowly gathering dust inside that creaky old cupboard.

Nothing worth anymore.

But I had to face it.

As much as I loved her, my hurt and anger ache for justice.

…

_Click._

***

"New client, isn't it?"

Hone-Onna was sitting on the porch again, watching the Eternal Sunset.

It's a term we use for that timeless, endless red horizon that we've known for so long.

Wanyuudon nodded.

"Ikinozawa Felix," he said softly, sadly.

"The client didn't hesitate," Wanyuudon said.

"Even after hearing the terms?" I asked, only mildly surprised. After all, we had a handful of clients who chose to send their perpetrators to Hell on the spot.

But they were only a handful.

It was always like this. Revenge was a never ending cycle.

Always going in circles, tangling up people's destinies, and intertwining lives.

"What's the reason?" I asked.

"Don't know. Wonder why Yamawaro's doing the job. You'd think he'd rather be standing around, serving little _Kikuri-hime_," Hone-Onna said, with a hint of irritation.

"Ojou's just letting Yamawaro experience the job, more often than usual," Wanyuudon said. "Remember, he only was recruited recently."

"True," I said.

Hone-Onna stood up from the porch and stretched. "We'd better get going. One other soul to be brought to Hell."

***

"Good morning, Atanashia-san. You're quite early today."

I came in the classroom much earlier than Evanjerin did, since I felt like I needed some time alone, for now. Evanjerin was still probably cozy in her bed, catching up on her sleep. If she even gets any lately.

I smiled at the person who greeted me-- Airisu, always bright and early even on drab, gray weekdays. Like today. She smiled back.

"I'm on classroom duty today, so I thought I'd clean before classes start."

"Oh, is that so... Wow, you're so responsible! I can't ever remember to clean my room in the mornings, and Mom gets mad at me for it," Airisu said, chuckling a little.

"I used to do that too, but I kind of developed it as a habit, so I never forget." I laughed. "Nowadays, I even fix my sister's room!"

She laughed in unison.

"You!"

A menacing, accusing voice floated out of thin air.

I looked up to see a girl of Class 1B. Her blue eyes stared viciously into the room, particularly at the boy who had been erasing the board.

"You're the reason why my sister disappeared!" She tried to get to him, but was pulled away by her friends.

"Let it go, Mina," They said. "It's not right for you to act like this."

"No, I know it was him!" She cried out, desperate, protesting.

"Mina--"

"No! _He_ sent her to Hell!"

My eyes widened.

So did the boy's eyes. He dropped the eraser, and his whole body shook.

"Hey, listen here. It's not right for you to make accusations like that." A classmate stood between the two, staring Mina Ichinose in the eye.

Mina shook off her friends, who had been holding her back all the while.

She stood there, glaring at the boy who she claimed to have sent her sister to Hell.

Her blue eyes seethed. She herself radiated a hateful aura.

He couldn't look at her.

Her eyebrows narrowed, and she quickly turned her back, her back rigid, and her nose in the air.

Her black hair flipped behind her, the fury still unmistakably there.

"Say, Atanashia… Do you think the Hell Correspondence could really exist?"

***

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

I put away my pen, and closed my notebook.

I tried to pay attention to the very last reminders the teacher was giving, but I couldn't help but stare at the empty seat in front of me.

Sone-sensei was absent again. So was the gardener, and so was Ishimoto-sensei.

Sounds fishy, right? Not really.

I can't imagine, however, why some of my classmates who became clients to the Hell Correspondence don't realize that their teachers and gardener are members of it.

Or maybe—

"Say, has anyone heard from Enzeru Yuri-san? She hasn't been going to school lately," inquired the substitute teacher.

The class suddenly was immersed in complete silence, not knowing what to say.

No one tried to approach or befriend Enzeru Yuri. Then again, rumors of having the Jigoku Shoujo as your classmate weren't exactly comforting.

"Oh? Why have you all gone quiet?"

One girl timidly answered, "I-I'm… I mean, w-we're not sure Sensei. E-Enzeru Yuri-san likes to keep to herself, so…"

"So none of you have tried to talk to her?"

Classmates looked at one another. What are they getting themselves into?

"Well… S-sort of… Actually… Not quite," the girl replied.

Sensei sighed. "Look, even if almost all of you were friends since kindergarten, it doesn't mean there's no other room for new students."

She gestured to the twins, Atanashia and Evanjerin Kent.

"They came in earlier this year—and you were able to welcome them. So why?"

The question lingered in the air. Why, exactly?

Somehow, they all knew the answer. All too well.

"Really… I'll be having a word with Sone-sensei when she gets back. Dismissed."

The sub left without another word.

The class stayed in silence for a long while.

Slowly, they all shuffled along, going about their own business. But no one spoke a word.

Still, the question remained.

The answer mocked it, in reply.

***

**Authoress: IAMSOSORRY. I do realize that I have been on hiatus for a LOONG time. That's because writer's block + not enough time= unfinished chapters of an unfinished story. But yes, it will be continuing, so please still R & R! Thanks for all those who already do. ^^**


	13. Missing

Damnit. Damnit!

So what if I'm immortal?! Can't I send the toad to Hell?

I pace my room, biting the end of my pencil.

Lady Toad came 'round for dinner and she's such a _doll_ to have around…

Sigh.

I checked the clock above my door—Ten minutes 'till midnight. It's been a week since I last tried..

I instantly grabbed my laptop and opened it, drumming my fingers on the desk as I waited for the start-up, and looked back at the clock.

Three.

_Click._ The tapping sound of the keyboard filled my ears.

I press enter, and refresh again, to no avail.

One minute. I blink as I look at the clock intently, the seconds ticking away, my finger hovering above the refresh key. Ten seconds.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three, Two,

One._ Click._

"I have told you, you cannot send her to Hell," I said, silently, as I appeared from behind her… Atanashia Kent. The girl was stubborn.

"Why not?"

"You will pay a price far greater… than your soul."

Her eyes filled with hate stare back at me, a small glisten of hope.

"Name it."

"Mistress? Young Mistress? Please open up," called a voice. I sat up in bed groggily—I _told_ that damn housekeeper to leave me alone! I didn't want anyone disturbing my sleep.

It was only seconds after that I realized it wasn't me she was calling.

_Atanashia? 'Yo… Atanashia?_

No answer. I frowned.

Asleep? Little Miss Perfect? My sister? No. Way.

I jumped out of bed, still in my pajamas, and met Helena, who curtsied. "Out of the way," I snarled.

_Knock, knock._ "Atanashia? Oy! Wake up!" I yelled, finally banging the door.

Still no answer. My heart—if ever it even worked—dropped to my stomach.

_BAM!_ Kicking the door open, and coughing from the dust—damnit, I was _slightly _allergic to the thing—I looked around.

No Atanashia.

"Oh, my, you're finally awake," said a voice, immediately followed by a sigh of relief.

"Hunh?" What the _hell_ happened? I open my eyes to see myself back in my room, being attended to by Helena. "Oy, you, what happened?"

Helena dared not meet my eyes—I smirked, she was probably scared of me. "You fainted, young Mistress. Your father was informed when he arrived in London, he left an hour before you woke up."

I sit up slowly, and instantly Helena started to fuss. I waved her away. "I want to be alone, please."

I look around the room—why'd I faint? I woke up to Helena knocking on the door, then I went out and then… I was… I don't remember entirely, but I was…

I was looking for someone.

I don't remember who, but there was someone…

I gasped, clutching my head, feeling like someone had left a scalpel swimming free inside.

Who was it?

I stumble out the door, and saw the room across mine.

It belonged to someone… I can't help but feel that it belonged to someone…

I placed a hand on the doorknob, and turned it.

There was nothing.

It was dark, and it had nothing inside. Nothing but dust covering everything by an inch.

But I knew… There was someone here. Someone… Someone important to me…

But I don't remember…

Who was it?

I barely suppressed a startled look as Evanjerin Kent entered without her sister.

Perhaps she was sick again…

But she was never sick. Not until the other day, and certainly not today.

I looked at the seat in front of me.

Still empty.

Enzeru Yuri wasn't here either…

Sighing, I took out my pen and notebook, as the teacher came in. Classes were about to begin.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

"Evanjerin-san! Evanjerin-san! Wait!" I called, panting. The girl stopped, and whirled around. She looked exactly like her sister—but it was the expression that changed them… this sister had the attitude. Atanashia was nicer one. I gulped a little, but decided not to show fear.

"What do you want, Mikage?"

"I-I… Where is your sister, Atanashia-san? I kind of need help with homework…"

Evanjerin looked confused… no, perplexed.

I frowned. "Y-you know, your twin? Atanashia?"

"I'm sorry…Who?"

"Atanashia. You know, your twin."

Twin? What… the… hell?

What was she blubbering about?

"I-it's all right… I'll just… ask… someone else then." I stare after her dumbfounded, as she walked away.

Twin…?

_Sister?!_

I stared as Mikage Yuzuki walked away from Evanjerin Kent. Frowning, I walked over to Hone-Onna, who was waiting by, beside Wanyuudou, who was watering the roses again.

"Well? It works?" Hone-Onna inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"…Yeah," I answered, quite uncertainly. Hone-Onna seemed to notice.

"Why the uncertain tone?"

"Well… It didn't seem to work on… Mikage Yuzuki." Hone-Onna frowned, and opened her mouth to say something, but Wanyuudou chuckled.

"_Does it matter?"_

"Airisu-san—"

"—Yuzuki!" Airisu immediately jumped up and hugged me. I smiled a little. She was really nice. "What's up? Need me for anything?" She gestured to Rin, who also came up to me and gave a hug.

"I-uh-actually, I was wondering i-if you guys had seen… Atanashia."

Their puzzling looks sent a chill down my spine.

"Who?"

"You guys don't remember her? Atanashia? Quiet girl who's the nicer twin of Evanjerin Kent?"

Airisu looked at me, full of concern. "Yuzuki… There is no one of that name. Are you alright?"

I blinked. What? No one? But I was sure… There was… Atanashia…

"In fact, Yuzuki, Evanjerin has always been an only child…"

"B-but she was here," I burst out loud. "You—y-you were talking to her… She's one of your best friends," I protested, looking at Airisu, then Rin, hoping for a glimmer of hope.

They glanced at each other, shooting the other with a worried look.

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

They both looked at me. Airisu bit her lip. "I-I think you should come in, Yuzuki, the heat must be getting to you…"

Atanashia, gone? But why? Why don't they remember her?

What… happened?

_I stumbled back. "What?"_

"_Well? That is our price, vampire," said the spider—the Lord of Hell, actually. In just a different form._

_Jigoku Shoujo stood by, quite a distance to my right. I glanced at her, and I swallowed hard._

_It was too much… They asked for too much…_

"_I-Is there no other way? Even my sister—"_

"—_There is no other way," boomed the Lord of Hell. "Do not grow insolent, young one."_

"_B-but, the price! It is quite… costly."_

"_But of course… You knew it would be, didn't you? You will not get it easy, like them…"_

"_It was not my choice to be born a cold one!"_

"_Silence!" the Spider hissed. "My patience wears thin, vampire. Give me your answer."_

_In that moment, I felt its power. The spider was indeed the Lord of Hell, a higher being than I. It could end me. It could break the immortality that wrapped my soul._

_But… it was too much. The humans only lose a soul—the only one they have… But I lose something more._

_My essence. My being._

"_Well?"_

_I—I... to lose everything… only to send someone to Hell…_

_But I have to._

_For her. If not for me… for her. I look up at the spider fiercely. There was no going back._

"_Deal."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N; YES, an update! I finally had the most brilliant enlightening period of my life! The mojos are back, my friends, and I'll be writing, writing, writing, after the darn longest time ever! Missed y'all, hope you didn't forget about this… ): R&R! It's going to get exciting from now on. c:**


End file.
